


Five Portions and Then Some

by InerrantErotica



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Character(s), F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Prostitution, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: On Jakku, a down-on-her-luck scavenger named Rey is forced to make a hard choice... and surrenders to a darker side of her that she long thought buried and gone inside of her.
Relationships: Unkar Plutt/Rey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story features Rey engaged in… more-or-less sex slavery with Mr. “One quarter portions” himself, Unkar Plutt the BLOBFISH.
> 
> This story is not fit for consumption by… anyone! You’ve been warned! Also, I don’t make a habit of lewding actors and actresses who don’t do NSFW work so I’m definitely channeling Danielle Pavluk’s cosplay of Rey more than Daisy Ridley’s portrayal. Google it.
> 
> Last warning! Gratuitous ugly alien sex is ahead!

A dark cloud stretched across the horizon on Jakku and the desert winds whipped up everything that wasn’t bolted down or covered on Niima outpost. Scavengers scurried left and right to secure their belongings. Everyone was in a panic- the weather station failed to predict the sandstorm and now it would be upon them in just a few hours.

Rey made her way through the junkyard, passing by other scavengers and vagrants. She carried a backpack full of junk, slung over one shoulder. As everyone else was scrambling for last-minute shelter for their loot, the girl made a bee-line for Unkar Plutt’s concession stand.

The Blobfish- as he was known. Jakku’s junk boss was stingy with his portions and always sour to deal with… which was unfortunate since he had a monopoly the whole planet’s junking operation. He was an ugly, flabby alien, whose skin and aquatic nature never quite agreed well with Jakku’s unforgiving desert clime.

Rey, in contrast, was a fair and young human woman, dressed in tan and white robes with her brunette hair done up in three buns.

She went up to his stall and emptied her bag out over the desk. The alien was bent over in the back, attending to something on the floor before he recognized he had a customer. He hobbled on over to her, sniffed, and looked over it.

“This is Clone Wars surplus… got no need for these.” He shook his head and turned away.

“Wait!” Rey said, putting her palm down onto the counter, “That storm is supposed to last all day and all night- and then it’s going to bury everything we can salvage! I’m-”

“You’re what?” Unkar said, turning his back on her.

“I can’t wait that long. Can’t you… give me an advance on rations?” She looked off towards the end of the camp, at the looming sandstorm in the distance. Rey slapped her hand on the counter again, “I’ll pay you back!”

With a sigh and a groan of exertion, the Blobfish turned around and returned to his place behind the concession stand window, “You know I don’t give out loans.”

Rey closed her eyes and shook her head, “Then.. I’ll…” She sighed, “I’ll do the… thing.”

“The thing?” He leaned in real close, until his face was just an inch away from the cage separating the two of them.

“You know…” She looked away from him, towards the ground, “What I… used to do. Before I started scavenging.”

“Oooh.” The alien mockingly nodded his head, “That thing. You sure you want to do that again, girl?”

“I…” Rey shut her eyes. No, of course she wasn’t sure. It was… humiliating. Degrading. The worst thing she’d ever done.

“Tell you what.” He said, his tone softening, “You bring that junk speeder of yours into my garage. Weather the storm here until it passes and… I’ll, ah, throw in three portions.”

“Five!” She bartered, staring him through the shutters with hateful eyes.

“Don’t push your luck.” Unkar gruffly replied, “...Five portions.”

Rey nodded quickly and started collecting her scrap off the counter but he quickly added, “IF… you make it worth my time.”

She couldn’t avert her eyes from him… and looked sullenly at the fat blobfish on the other side of the stall, “Al-alright.”

He jerked his head to the back entrance and then shouted out over her head to all the other junkers in line, “Shop’s closed! Storm’s comin’, better get to cover!”

With that he closed the shutter and left Rey behind with the cold metal in her face.

A few minutes later she came back atop her clunky red speeder, slowly hovering through the chaotic camp and into Unkar Plutt’s garage- a hollowed out cargo bay from an old cruiser that he had connected to the back of his concession stand.

Rey was guided in by a pair of small humanoid droids with flat disk heads- old pod-racing usher models, given cloaks to keep the elements at bay. As soon as she cleared the garage, the door behind her began to descend, completely shrouding her in darkness.

The light turned on- one single light, and Rey put up her goggles and pulled down her scarf.

With the help of the little droids, she docked the speeder and shut it down. As if to say she didn’t want to spend one minute here longer than she had to, the girl left all her equipment and gear on the vehicle.

When she left and garage and entered the alien’s residence proper, a wave of cool air blasted her face- a refreshing breeze after… years of being in the hot desert sand! She usually slept cooped up in an old walker, where the air was stuffy in spite of the dark shadowy environs.

Of course, Rey enjoyed this luxury the last time she and Unkar cut a ‘deal’ like this. She’d forgotten how much he had managed to carve out some semblance of comfort from the scrapheap pit that was Jakku. Unkar was a Crolute, a water-dwelling species… it only made sense he wanted to keep his home as cool and humid as possible.

Rey had to remind herself she was only staying here for as long as she needed… until the storm had passed. Then she’d get enough rations to get a leg up on all the other junkers while they were busy clearing off the sand from the starships.

Unkar appeared in the dimly-lit room, hoisting his metal vest up off of his body and tossing it over a couch. “Make yourself comfortable.” He said, ambling over to the kitchen.

Rey nodded and looked around. To the junker orphan girl on Jakku, this one-room residence had the looks of a resplendent palace. Unkar was the boss of a junkpile, a wannabe-Hutt, but to her, he might as well have been a King. He didn’t decorate it with much- only the practical things that made life in this corner of the Galaxy more liveable. A crude holovid player and a small bathtub for him to soak and sleep in. That, she estimated, was his bed.

“Here.” He said, offering her a drink, “This’ll help.”

Rey took it with both hands and gave one sniff. The odor combined with the bright yellow color gave it away as a potent Juma Juice. The girl up-ended it as quickly as she could, so as not to let the taste linger. It the most she had drank in days.

The blobfish sat down on the couch, right next to where he’d relieved himself of his armor-like metal hauberk. She looked him over… at his unsightly features. His eyes were so tiny, like a fish’s, and his nose and lip fat sagged so low. Blobfish was right… the way he sat on that couch, it was like his whole body oozed into place.

“Well, you better get started.” The alien said, leaning back.

“Right.” Rey nodded, setting the cup down and taking her first steps towards him… once she started, there was no going back. Not until the sandstorm passed.

Her body moved on its own, until she was standing before him. Slowly and nervously… she lifted her hands up to her robes and slid them off her shoulders. They hung down around her waist, leaving her in a pale tan top that exposed her shoulders and collar.

With an anxious inhalation, Rey untucked her top and lifted it up off of her body, revealing a slender eighteen year old woman’s body… completely pale and untouched by the ravages of the sand. Her breasts were pleasing enough to the Crolute. He thought Twi’leks were fairer- but could appreciate the waifish young human for what she was.

It was the best he was going to get on this rock, at any rate.

Rey stood before the grotesque alien, topless- her nipples already stiff from the cold humid air.

“Come closer.” He said, waving her over with his flipper-like hand.

She obeyed, sullenly approaching until he could reach out and run his long slimy tongue over one of her nipples. His hands were wet! Or rather moist… and his tongue even wetter. Rey’s back tingled at the mere touch, and she averted her eyes from the ugly looking figure stooping over to lap and suck and kiss her nipple. His tongue left a trail of spittle wherever it went, rendering her skin shiny in the dim light.

Unkar grabbed one of her wrists and thrust it down, where her limp hand mashed onto his groin… of course she took note of his arousal- and what was expected of her. Rey closed her eyes and stretched her fingers, feeling the alien’s erection through his trousers.

With a labored exhalation of giddiness, the blobfish pulled away from her nubile body and grabbed her by the shoulder, ushering her lower.

Rey complied, trying to hide her frown as she dropped down to her knees. She figured that was the extent of how much he’d try to pleasure her. Not that his wet grubby fingers and slimy tongue was much pleasure to begin with…

Her hands moved on their own, pulling at the fat alien’s trousers… until she revealed a familiar and hideous sight- one she could never forget. His folds of fatty tissue hung over his waist and his thighs flattened like pancakes on the couch… but, irrepressible through all that flab, throbbing against his stomach weighing down upon it from above- a thick and long pink thing, ugly to behold… fat at the base and narrowing towards the tip, covered in a flabby hood. It wasn’t altogether incomparable to a human’s… not that Rey would know anything else.

The girl reached out, finding him cool and moist to the touch… she pulled his sheathe back, revealing his pink cockhead. She closed her eyes and pushed her head down, taking the flabby alien’s member between her lips.

Unkar leaned his head back and groaned in pleasure, raising his hand up and planting it on Rey’s forehead. He pushed her down further, forcing her to suck him off. Her spit ran down his shaft, down to his sagging balls. Rey began to stroke his length with her hand, ushering his cock into her mouth.

Aside from the bubbling bath in the back of the room and the hum of machines throughout, the only sound that could be heard was Rey’s muffled sucks and kisses. She felt him stiffening in her hand and in her mouth, a powerful vigor throbbing beneath the alien’s thick skin. Rey reached down, cradling his balls buried between his thighs.

With a deep and guttural growl, the alien slapped his hand down onto the girl’s head and made her momentarily gag. She recoiled and doubled her efforts, knowing that he was drawing near to climax…

“Mmmpph!” Rey twisted her hand on his thick cock and wrapped her lips firmly around his head, sucking and sucking… until he came- everything throbbing in her grasp. A hot gush filled her mouth, overflowing out onto her lips and down her chin. Streams of the alien’s cum rolled down his shaft and onto her knuckles as she continued to stroke him up and down. More and more he came, groaning as his cock convulsed and erupted.

The taste was… Rey closed her eyes, hating how sweet it actually tasted. The fact that it was pleasant was almost worse than if it had been disgusting. She didn’t want to enjoy this… she hated the very thought.

Yet still, some part of her did. There Rey knelt, upon her knees between the legs of a hideously fat alien, sucking him off… and enjoying the sensation, even if she found everything else about the situation grotesque.

At last she pulled away, panting hard as the alien’s semen seeped out of her mouth and down her chin. She still held his cock in her hand, soaking wet from his orgasm and her own spittle.

“Just as good as I remember.” Unkar sighed.

Rey left him and looked away, covering her mouth in shame.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He asked.

The young woman shook her head. She had to suffer any indignity if she wanted to survive on Jakku- to see her parents again. The alien idly stroked himself, masturbating to the sight of the half naked scavenger girl with his cum dripping down her chin. A drop fell down onto her pale breast, just an inch away from one of her pert pink nipples.

“Help me up.” He commanded, as if she was his slave.

Rey complied, grabbing one of his flabby arms with both hands and hauling him up to his feet. He stepped out of his pants and waddled over to the tub in the back of the room. Throwing his shirt over his head and dropping his scrappers’ hat, Unkar Plutt slipped into the pool of water with a great sigh of relief.

“Do you…” Rey stood up, avoiding his eyes as she pulled her robes back up, “-have a shower or something? Something I could wash myself off or-”

“Sink in the kitchen.” The alien interrupted, closing his eyes as he let his whole body relax.

A few hours later, the sandstorm swept across Niima outpost, turning day into night and punishing everything not bolted down in a relentless assault of sand and wind.

The scavenger watched the storm from a small window in Unkar’s home… what little there was to watch.

“Rey!” The Crolute barked, “Girl… c’mere.”

She turned around to see the naked Blobfish hobbling over to the couch again. He was naked still, soaking wet from his nap in the bath. Rey couldn’t hide the contempt and disgust on her face… but still she came to him.

“Get out of those clothes, girl.” He commanded.

She started with her belt, silently undressing, piece by piece until her boots, belt, and robes lay on the floor, leaving Rey completely naked. Whereas he was grotesque and fat, she was lithesome and beautiful- fragile and delicate… her body was so pale, positively glowing in the blue din of his abode. A modest amount of curly brown hair adorned her womanhood- a most distinctive trait in human women.

The Blobfish patted his thighs and the naked scavenger approached… until she straddled him atop the couch- her hands upon his shoulders. Her fingers depressed into his flab of his skin as he angled his cock between her thighs. Rey closed her eyes… and did as she must.

She sat down, spreading her womanly lips upon his thick cock… until she buried him, obscuring half of his cock within her lithesome body.

Rey was so nubile, a skinny scavenger girl in the arms of a flabby lecherous alien. She began to bounce up and down, keeping her eyes shut as she rode him- stabilizing herself upon his shoulders.

“Ungh.” She softly moaned, trying to block out how it felt. How… good it felt. She wrapped one arm around his head, clutching at his skull. Her breasts rubbed up against his face and Rey started to rock and bounce on his unsightly cock.

It was hard to tell whether his naturally moist and wet skin was responsible for all the wet slaps and sounds emanating from below… or whether she was indeed wet with arousal, turned on by some a loathsome greedy scrap lord.

She continued to fuck herself on his cock until he moaned again, muffled between her breasts. Unkar came again, pumping his alien cum deep into her womb, filling her up completely. Rey’s eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she let out a throaty moan. The blobfish’s copious sperm made a conquest of her womanhood…

…  
…  
…

Yet more hours later, and Unkar had Rey bent over a table, rocking back and forth from every powerful impact his fat frame sent plowing through her waifish body.

“Ah, ah, ah, ah!” Rey lowered her head, hair coming undone out of her buns.

The alien slammed his cock into her from behind, fucking her relentlessly. How small she looked, being plowed like that by such a grotesque alien. Her ass jiggled with every impact, struck as it was by his considerable belly- and his webbed fingers struggled in vain to get a good grip on her hips, wet as they were.

Unkar threw his head up and moaned, exhausting himself into the scavenger girl’s pussy once more. His cum leaked out her pussy, dribbling over her clit and down her thighs. Utterly spent, the Blobfish fell forward, completely overwhelming Rey’s body with his own considerable weight.

He rolled off of her, leaving a trail of cum across one of her buttcheeks from where he left her. Rey’s pussy sputtered out the excess with every breath she took, expelling thick globs of spunk over the floor.

…  
…  
…

By evening, the storm had completely passed. Scavengers started to come out of hiding to inspect the damage… all the while, the boss of Niima outpost still hadn’t shown himself. He had locked himself away in his scrapyard home, content to fuck the scavenger girl he had bought all those years ago.

“Yes.” Rey softly sighed, “Yes, yes… uhh.. There. Like that..”

Before she could say any more, the Blobfish plunged his long tongue down her throat. He was really giving it to her, hugging her as he fucked the girl’s pussy missionary-style. Her legs wrapped around his waist- the only part of her body visible aside from her arms around his torso and her head peering out over his shoulder when he wasn’t busy shoving his tongue down her throat.

The alien quickened his pace, eager to sate himself in the nubile human’s soaking wet pussy. She squeezed upon him, her womanhood choking his thick cock until he came again, driving himself as deep as he could into her body- mashing his groin against her own. Unkar groaned as he emptied his balls into her… and so too did Rey cum.

“Ooohh.. Unghh… YES!” She screamed, clutching at his back as her whole body tightened up, “YES!”

They writhed together, convulsing in orgasmic bliss… and when at last their bodies gave out and they both went limp…. Suddenly, all the junk floating in the air just fell to the ground with a clamor. Neither of them seemed to notice how all those random bits of scrap and electronics were levitating in the air.

Instead, Rey just moaned and sighed, panting down from her climax in the alien’s greedy lecherous embrace.

He sat up, backing off from her. The scavenger had left her own thighs and his groin absolutely soaked in girlcum…

“Ugh.” The Blobfish groaned, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked out to the window, “Four times… what did I say? Four portions, right?”

Rey looked up at him, her eyes cold, “Five! You said five.”

The alien snorted and sat down, “Five portions then… but you have to give me one more.”

The scavenger sat up, soaking in sweat and moisture from the flabby alien’s secretions. She looked him over, her eyes lingering on the wet cock that moments before had brought her such pleasure.

She softly nodded, “Alright. I’ll do it.” She turned her eyes back to his own, “One more.”

The young woman plunged herself forward, burying her head in his lap and sucking and kissing and worshipping his swollen manhood. Rey so eagerly massaged his balls… milking him. The scavenger promised she’d never do this again… and yet, this was the most gratification she had found on this scrapheap rock in years.


	2. Fall Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's subordination to Unkar Plutt descends into deeper levels of depravity... and it's there, perhaps, that she begins to discover her true self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it looks like this story is actually shaping up to have a real plot, despite every intention I had to keep it as irrelevant as possible. Oh no.

It was another unrelentingly hot day on Jakku. The metal of ruined starships lay half-buried in the dunes, baking in the pale sun. Out there in the desert, a makeshift shelter lay neglected, buried under a sheet of rough and coarse sand…

Elsewhere, in a dimly lit room with cool moisture pervading the air, the Blobfish moaned. Unkar Plutt leaned his head back and groaned. The unsightly alien was naked in his shack, his flabby flesh jiggling as a woman knelt before him. She reached around his body, grabbing one of his cheeks… as she urged his cock into her mouth with the other hand.

An aquatic species, the Crolute seem maladjusted to surface living. Outside of the water, their bodies could barely support their own weight. Unkar Plutt hated Jakku, hated this scrapyard desert… but he enjoyed these moments.

“Mmhpfh.” Rey slurped and sucked, stroking his pale alien cock into her mouth. As a human, she was beautiful, young and nubile. She worked his dick with desperation. There was almost a hunger to it… and soon enough, she had him on the edge of orgasm.

“Lean back.” The Blobfish groaned, “I’m putin’ it on your face.”

“Aah~” She did as he commanded, a single strand of spittle stretching from her lips back to his cock. Rey turned her hazel eyes upward, a husky… almost pleading gaze. The scavenger lifted her chin up and opened her mouth, just ever so slightly, as she folded her hands in her lap.

The alien masturbated to her beautiful face, both doeful and desirous. The sound of his mounting pleasure was a noisy wet slapping. His manhood was not insignificant, even quite large, but it was almost completely covered by his blobby fist. Rather than pump his hand over it, as a human man might to pleasure himself, the Crolute rapidly squeezed and loosened his fist around his pink member.

She saw just a spot of white welling up at his tip… and then an explosion. Unkar Plutt groaned and Rey gasped as the first stringy spurt struck her right in the back of her throat. She closed her mouth and furrowed her brow, humming an annoyed, “Mmmh!” in protest as a second and third splash of hot alien cum collided with her lips and her nose. Another struck her brow and began to glide down along her nose, forcing one eye shut. Rey knew how much he liked the look in her eyes… so she resolved not to close them if she could help it. There was also a… fascination of her own. She couldn’t deny that there was something arousing about the sight of his orgasm- even if everything else about the Blobfish was so repulsive.

At the end of it all, Rey was left covered and dripping.

Unkar didn’t bother with any courtesies, leaving her with no choice but to clean herself up with her own clothes. As he started getting dressed, she modestly spoke up, “How… How many portions was that?”

“How many portions?” Unkar repeated incredulously, looking back at her, “Girl, you’re paying me. Not the other way around.”

“What?” She shot up, her face only half-cleaned.

“You heard me.”

“That wasn’t our deal!” Rey protested.

“Well, I’m alterin’ the deal.” He replied, stroking his chin, “I’ve been nice to you before… but I pay you to scavenge- not to lay about in my home all day.”

“I thought you were paying me to-” She trailed off, unwilling to so blatantly admit that she was whoring herself…

“Is this what you wanna do, girl?” The Blobfish asked accusingly, “You done scavenging for me?”

Everything in her brain was screaming at her to refuse. She wasn’t a whore… but then she thought about going back to the wrecks on an empty stomach. She thought about trying to work a full day out in the heat while practically starving. She thought about more immediate concerns. She thought about where her next meal was going to come from…

Rey nodded in submission.

…  
…  
…

The next day, when Unkar Plutt opened up his salvage kiosk on Niima outpost, Rey was put out front, a meter or so out of the way. Much of her white and grey garments had been stripped, leaving her in a sleeveless tunic that barely hung down over her groin and ass. There was nothing beneath. She at least kept her forearm and leg wraps, but aside from that- the woman was a breeze away from nudity.

It could have been worse. At least the Blobfish kept his concession stand relatively well shaded. Still, she was occasionally blinded by the sun peeking through the holes in his makeshift awning.

Most scavengers gave her one look and then went on to make their trade. She wasn’t exactly done up in a Hutt-style collar and metal bikini but most people knew slavery when they saw it. Most of the salvagers wanted nothing to do it… not out of any moral compunction, but out of wariness for Unkar’s price. He was notoriously stingy with his rations, much less a full flesh and blood woman.

Still… he didn’t sell anything unless there was a market for it.

A small alien, half a meter shorter than her, approached the kiosk. Much of his body was covered and he wore a mask with large goggles that obscured his face. From the bottom hung a long trunk, so long in fact that he had it wrapped around his shoulder and draping off his back. He was a member of the enigmatic Onodone species and had brought in a sizable haul on a repulsor-lift wagon.

If she had that kind of equipment, she wouldn’t be selling her body like this.

He looked over at her, his expression largely impenetrable beneath his mask. She just saw his eyes blinking behind the goggles… then he turned back to Unkar Plutt. The Onodone took out a small device from one of his myriad pouches and pockets and started jamming his stubby fingers on a keypad. 

A speaker on the device rattled out in a metallic voice, “Female for sale question?”

“Not for sale.” The Blobfish snorted, “For rental.”

More mashing of the keypad and the device answered, “Define rental.”

Unkar Plutt sighed, speaking very slowly for the Onodone, “You pay for time with her. You bring her back no bruises. Bruises cost you extra.”

The smaller alien nodded, looking to her again… and then back to his wagon full of scrap. He bid his make-shift translator ask, “How much time with female for scrap question?”

The Blobfish sniffed, looking over the pile again… and then said, “Two hours. You take her out back.” He gestured to a room he’d cleaned out explicitly for these purposes.

“Deal.” The small scavenger answered in his own voice, a thickly accented one at that. He dumped his scrap into a pile and Rey rose to join him.

“You remember what I told you, girl.” the Blobfish warned, “I don’t want to hear any complaints or you’ll be right back out there in the dunes.”

Rey nodded…

…  
…  
…

The shack had some basic air conditioning and habilitation accommodations but it was second rate compared to Unkar’s home proper. She had entered ahead of him while he was busy parking his repulsor-lift wagon outside. 

Rey figured it was best to get it over with, slipping out of her tunic and allowing it to fall down to the floor. She was indeed a comely woman, with pale skin and a nubile figure. Most species, inundated with humans, knew a beauty when they saw one.

She turned around to greet the alien when he entered.

He seemed pleased, as far as she could tell. The alien took off his mask and began to disrobe. Having seen so little humans in her life, and with barely any consideration for romantic interests, Rey didn’t think one way or the other of his looks. He was as alien to her as Unkar was, but in an entirely different way. She was taller than him by a good measure, and undoubtedly stronger. Yet he was entirely in control… if she did well, Unkar would reward her.

“Bend over. There.” The alien said through his translation device, pointing at an old X-wing chair that had been ripped out of its cockpit.

She did as he commanded, planting her hands on the sides of the seat and presenting her ass to him. The woman looked on ahead, unblinking, staring into the wall full of scrap as she heard (and felt) the alien shuffling up behind her.

She felt something poke at her asshole, and she immediately clenched in response. “N-not there!” Rey protested, looking behind at him.

He spread her cheeks with his squat fingers… and his long trunk started to slide down off of his back, down his shoulder, until it dropped all the way down to the floor. Then he leaned forward, rubbing it against her womanhood. He began to lift his snout up off the ground under its own power, bending it in a U-shape and rubbing her sex along its entire length all the while.

“Aah.” She sighed, inhaling sharply. Soon she felt the long tube of flesh succumb under its own weight and fall upon the small of her back. The alien gurgled in a way, perhaps speaking his own language… She never saw a mouth beneath that long trunk but now that he had hoisted it onto her body, the Onodone leaned forward and lapped at her asshole with his tongue...s. He had more than one, each like spindly and flexible wet members.

“That’s not-! Mmh.” She bit her lip, gripping the X-wing cushions tighter.

All the while, she felt the long tube of his trunk wrapping around her waist, slithering from her back to her belly… and in between her thighs. The tip was so wet, oozing out a substance that she hoped was more spit than snot. Soon it had curled all the way inwards back to its base, just below where his tongues plied and probed at her ass… just where her womanhood was.

She felt him sniffing and sucking at her pubic hair, clumping it together with that mysterious substance secreted by his trunk. Soon he found himself at her clit, rubbing that sensitive nub and greasing it in his slime… then, a moment later, he entered her.

“Ah!” Rey winced and rocked forward. He pulled her back in towards himself, towards the twin assault of his tongues and his trunk.

It wasn’t that it hurt… it’s that something unseemly should feel so pleasurable. In and out he slid his trunk into her wet pussy, adding his own fluids to the mix… “Ooah!”

She completely lost track of time. Moments or minutes had passed and she was reeling from the pleasure.

By the time he had gotten tired of plumbing her depths with his trunk and his tongues, Rey had been in the throes of such carnal glee that she would have found it hard to refuse any request made of her, no matter how bizarre.

She was so close to cumming when he pulled his trunk out and smeared a trail of her juices and his own slime across her clit, across her belly, along her ribs and back down her back and across one cheek. When his trunk fell back into place, hanging loosely in front of him, it dripped to the floor. A wet sheen rising at least a dozen centimeters from the tip indicated just how deeply he penetrated her…

Her ass and pussy, meanwhile, were similarly soaked in spittle and juices.

In such a state of arousal, Rey eagerly pounced upon the opportunity to do her job to its utmost potential. She laid his small body onto a makeshift bedding and crawled over him, looking quite predatory as she pulled aside his clothes and revealed a rather small set of reproductive organs. In contrast to his long phallic snout, his actual member was small- dwarfed by his larger testicles. Rey took all three in her mouth, closing her eyes and moaning as she subsumed him.

They fit neatly, her tongue rolling his balls and his slippery little penis around in her mouth. At first she thought he wasn’t hard- that he would stiffen and enlarge within her. How else could a male of his species penetrate a female if he was soft as a noodle? Then she realized, from the way it moved around in her mouth… that he had some control over it. Rey soon found that he quite enjoyed the sensation of prodding at her cheek from the inside- so she made sure to maneuver her tongue in all the ways to facilitate such pleasures.

He held his trunk, stroking and petting it like a phallus as Rey worked his balls and his member… until the alien let out an indecipherable nasally groan… and she felt hot watery jets colliding against her inner cheek. This taste was strange… but she had lived her whole life putting stranger things in her mouth.

His instincts drove him to push as hard as he could, his alien member now gaining a semblance of firmness and strength as a powerful coursing of cum forced its way out of him like a hose. She let his balls fall out of her mouth and concentrated solely upon his cock, bobbing her head up and down on it as she felt the ebbing streams making it thicker and thinner against her lips.

Until at last he was done… and she pulled away from him. His slimy slender cock fell out of her lips like a wet noodle, cum dripping down from its absence.

Two hours had passed in a haze of pleasure. He had found her womanhood ill-suited for his own sex and, owing to their lack of a common language, Rey found it hard to even begin to suggest ways that he could bring her to orgasm as well. He asked her to do many things with her hands and her fingers, and by the end of it, she had taken to pleasuring him like it was playing an instrument. He came in her mouth a second time…

The third time, Rey held his cock in two fingers, pulled it straight, and licked or stroked it with her other hand. She watched with fascination as he came, the alien gurgling on his back with delight, and couldn’t help but think of how she had drank so much of his semen before. More, even, given that by the end of the two hours, she was rapidly depleting him of the slimy stuff.

They were working on a fourth time when a rude rapping upon the door alerted them both. Rey had his member quite literally wrapped around her index finger, stroking it with her thumb as she jostled his balls with her tongue.

The Onodone wheezed and replied in his thick accent, “WAIT!”

The door opened, flooding the room with light. Rey had no reason to continue… she was evidently off the clock. Yet still, she doubled her efforts.

Unkar Plutt came into the room with another alien as Rey reduced the smaller alien to a gibbering orgasmic pile of flesh. He came all over her hand and back onto his own stomach and she could feel his balls tightening, as if to try and escape her tongue.

When he was done, she unwound his cock from her finger and looked over at her next client. Standing next to the Blobfish was some kind of mammalian alien. At first she thought he was a Bothan, with his canine features and fur… but he was much too tall! He was nearly as tall as the Crotule.

People often called Shistavanen ‘Wolf-men’ for their appearance. This one was dressed like a spacer... not some junk peddler but an off-worlder. The kind of people the Blobfish sold his scrap to.

“Ugh, she really fucked that thing!?” The alien snarled, a certain vindictiveness in the tone of his deep voice, “Blobfish, you slimy-”

“Hey, hey, hey…” Unkar said in the gentlest tone she’d ever heard from him, “Wait a second. Look.” He pointed at the smaller alien as he embarrassingly got up off the makeshift bedding and put his clothes back on, “Rey. Rey… he didn’t cum inside you, did he?”

She shook her head, “J-just in my mouth.”

As far as she could tell, regarding Onotone anatomy, that was the truth.

“There, see?” Unkar elbowed the wolf-man, “Onodones are too small to fuck humans, eh, eh?”

The Shistavanen laughed with a growl. The diminutive alien in question quickly made himself scarce from the scary-looking aliens, carrying his clothes out with him.

“She’s young for a human.” The Blobfish said, “A real beaut’ too.”

“I can see that.” The client huffed, “Where did you get her?”

“Why you care?” Unkar snorted, “You buyin’ her or what?”

The wolf-man huffed again and stroked his hairy chin with his claws, “Yeah… You know I’m knottin’ her, right?”

“Of course, heh heh.” The Crotule leered, “You’ve got all day with her.”

Rey didn’t know what he was talking about… but the idea of being locked in this room with such a fearsome bestial alien was more than a little disconcerting. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

“No.” He growled, “I’m gonna need something more. You don’t even have a holoprojector in here.”

“Clients come here to fuck, not to watch podracing.” Unkar groused.

“Well maybe I want to do both.” The Shistavanen said, baring his sharp teeth and glowering at the Blobfish, “I’m trading you a whole speeder.”

“A piece of junk, you mean.” The junker scoffed. The wolfman looked like he was about ready to literally bite off the Blobfish’s head when Unkar said, “Alright, alright! Give me a few minutes to get it.”

With a frustrated wave of his flabby arms, Unkar made his way out of the shack, leaving Rey alone with the fearsome lupine alien.

He sat down in the ripped out X-wing’s seat.

“You got a name?” He asked.

“Rey.”

“Rey what?”

She looked away and then shrugged, “Just… Rey.”

The wolf snorted and scratched his neck, grimacing his mighty teeth, “You born on Jakku?”

“No!” Her own voice startled her, and then Rey replied more quietly, “No… my parents left me here. I’m… waiting for-”

“Bwah!” The wolf man slapped the armrest of the seat and ripped some of its cushioning with his claws, “You take it from me, Rey. You get off this Sith-cursed rock as soon as you can. What will happen when they finally strip every starship out there clean, grhh? There’s no future on Jakku.”

She remained silent. Only now, in the stillness, did she realize how heavily she was breathing… and she didn’t know whether she should respect his apparent concern or be afraid for her life in his presence. Rey now longed to be back with that unassuming Onodone, that small and harmless simple creature… This wolf man was a spacer- someone who had seen the stars and who seemed so much more worldly and powerful than she could ever imagine.

At last, Unkar burst back in carrying an old holoprojector. It was clunky and heavy, with a myriad of wires for all kinds of power sources. He dropped it onto the floor with no regard for its long-term longevity. If you could say anything about Imperial technology, it’s that it was designed to take a beating.

The Shistavanen groaned at his laziness.

“Rey.” Unkar said with a commanding voice, “Hook it up.”

She nodded, crawling over to the pile and sorting through the different adaptors and cables until she found something that could hook into the generator. As the two aliens finalized their exchange for her body, she plugged the holoprojector in and went to task calibrating it for optimum picture and audio quality.

Years of scavenging had made her quite adept with this kind of thing. The older the technology, it seemed, the better she was with it. Unkar had left, shutting the door behind him just as she was finishing up with it.

“What do you want to watch?” Rey softly said as she looked over the holovids, “Boonta eve classic. Rattataki gladiator matches. Twi’lek… uh...“

“That one.” He laughed with a growl.

Rey put it in, a projector coming up to display a full color hologram. It was pretty faded and the audio quality was garbage but it was a lot better than the low bandwidth blue tint on most holograms. The wolf man beckoned her to join him in the seat.

“Get me started.” He said, unbuckling his belt and shoving his trousers down, revealing a furry black and brown body, “And not with the same mouth you sucked off that worm with.”

She nodded and sat on the arm rest, straining the seat designed for much less. He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her stabilized. Rey was at a loss for what to do… but she reached down and pawed at the hairy mound just above his black balls. She was worried for a moment that she somehow couldn’t find his penis, but the wolf man didn’t seem too bothered by it.

He looked past her at the holoprojector, skipping through the boring parts to get to the action. Rey couldn’t help but look over to sate her curiosity. She saw a pink-skinned Twi’lek getting fucked by a gang of Wookies. They growled and groaned in their own characteristic way, their large hairy bodies nearly completely obscuring the alien woman’s smooth and colorful skin. It was sheer dominance… and only then did Rey begin to understand why the Shistavanen settled on this scene and not any others.

She felt something hot and hard against her fingers and looked down, watching as a red member began to sprout with alarming speed from his furry mound. It grew and grew, pushing between her fingers. Her hazel eyes went wide as his cock suddenly appeared.

“Get on it.” He snarled, “Quickly.”

She swung her leg over and mounted him, looking down at the spacer and planting one hand on his shoulder. With the other, she angled his bright red cock for her wet (and painfully neglected) pussy. Rey licked her lips and dropped her body down, totally covering him.

He wasn’t completely erect yet, so it was hardly any discomfort. That was about to change, though. She started rolling her hips, hoping to please him as much as possible and get this all over with.

All the while, he kept growing… and growing. The beastly man grabbed one of her buttcheeks, his nails drawing just the tiniest amount of blood as he squeezed. She leaned over, pressing her breasts against his chest and bracing herself on the seat. It creaked from their combined weight and movement.

“W-wait..” She began to protest, slowing her movements. With his hands on her hips, he forced her to keep going. “Stop. How big is it gonna get?”

“You’ll take it.” He said with a deep and foreboding certainty.

He lifted her body up off of him and for a moment she thought it was respite- that he was gonna slip out of her and give her a chance to get used to it. Instead… he started slamming his cock upwards into her- and pulling her down on it in the same motion. She felt his tip stabbing at her deepest depths and let out a frustrated growl of her own.

His hairy black balls slapped at her ass and soon all the fur around his groin was matted in her juices. At least she felt that he wasn’t going to get any longer- the pain began to recede… until a different tightness began to form in her womb. He began to bulge, not at the tip of his cock but towards the base. Tighter and tighter her pussy gripped it… and she felt such an incredible fullness that she couldn’t believe.

“Aah! It’s.. I’m..” She began to protest, at a loss for words. Suddenly she felt her hair being pulled. He had it in his jaws, jerking her head backwards, “I’m going to…!”

Rey furrowed her brow and bared her own teeth as tears welled up in her eyes. It hurt… but it also felt like she was pressing up against a hard wall- a wall separating her between incredible pleasures. Fear and exhilaration mounted and mingled… and then she felt him start to cum.

He flushed out her insides with his seed, letting out a bestial growl right into her ear. His gnashing teeth grit and ground against one another through her hair and he continued to rock her hips on his cock even as it bulged too large to be removed.

Then, against all reason, Rey came. She squeezed and clenched on his cock, making her pussy even tighter, if only for intermittent moments. Their fluids mingled, flushing out her womb.

Rendered completely powerless in his arms and in his jaws, she lost track of how many times she came. At least half a dozen… each wracked her body in the most sublime and powerful ways. She waited and waited for him to stop… but he just wouldn’t. He kept cumming… and his bulbous cock remained just as thick and as hard as ever.

Eventually he let go of her hair and her own body had become too numb from pleasure to cum again. “Y-you’re still-”

“Yeah.” He growled, looking past her at the holovid. The next scene had already begun, featuring a blue Twi’lek kneeling before some twenty or thirty men of various races. They were all masturbating to her… and soon, over her.

“You’re being knotted.” He said, a hint of exertion and continuous pleasure in his voice. “It’s why I’ve got you all day.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat, “W-wha?”

“Ghr.. Takes me about a half hour..” He said, then gave a wolfish grin, “But I bet you could, mmgh, keep me going for longer.”

The girl nodded in understanding.

Submitting to her fate for the next half hour or more, she buried her face in his shoulder… and reached down between her legs, rubbing her clit in pursuit of yet another orgasm on the alien’s bulbous cock.

…  
…  
…

Unlike her previous lover, the Shistavanen couldn’t immediately fuck her again right after. He said it would be awhile so he left, came back a few minutes later with some rations, and then disappeared again.

Rey sat on the X-wing seat with her dinner, waiting for the wolf-man to come back. If he didn’t come back, that would suit her just fine too.

Still… she hadn’t bothered to turn off the holovid or change it to something less… graphic. She sat there, watching those beautiful aliens, their bodies a rainbow of colors she’d never seen in the bleak desert landscape of Jakku.

She was well accustomed with the archetype- the Twi’lek slave. The sex slave. Somehow… she thought herself different from them. It was as if she was hoping the mere difference in species was enough to distinguish her from that sordid fate.

Some of the clips seemed… professionally made. Others seemed like they were recorded in someone’s basement. She saw more than a few slave collars. Their apparent enjoyment seemed to vary… some were ecstatic while others looked to be on the verge of tears.

On one occasion, she saw a woman being taken by a wild beast. Not even a sentient… Rey couldn’t believe what she was seeing- that a woman could take something so large. Even as she was repulsed, she couldn’t take her eyes away from it…

About two hours later, the wolf-man returned. She shot up out of her seat.

Rey was already naked. In spite of the air conditioning, she was still covered in a thin film of sweat. A part of her longed to be back in Unkar’s home… if only she could do without the Blobfish himself.

He immediately started undressing, “Hope you’re well rested.”

She wasn’t but… it’s not like she had any choice in the matter. She wondered if, somehow, if she did a good enough job, he’d take her with him to the stars. But then she might never see her parents if they returned… she banished the thoughts from her mind when she saw his bright red cock poking out from his mound of fur.

“Thought I’d show you what was happening.” He said, taking off his jacket, “Lay down there.”

She obeyed.

“Other way around.” He said, twirling his finger, “Facing this way.”

Rey turned around, so that as she laid on her back, her head was towards the holoprojector. The ground was cold, a thin homespun rug separating her bare body from the permacrete below. At least enough room had been cleared out so that she could stretch her arms and legs.

The Shistavanen squatted down over her and sat on her stomach. The impact pushed some air out of her lungs and he readjusted himself until he could sit in such a way that was comfortable for him and at least bearable for her. He massaged that crimson nub to urge it on, his cock growing and growing over her body.

“Make your hand like this.” He said, forming a ring with one of his claws, “Now put it down at the base and keep it there.”

She did as he commanded, touching her thumb and her index finger around the part of his cock where red flesh gave way to black fur.

“Keep it tight.” He said, grabbing the remote and rewinding the holovid, “Now get me off.”

Rey started to jerk him off with her other hand, just like she had learned how to pleasure Unkar. She kept her other hand tight around his base. When she loosened it, or moved it up in any way, he reminded her to keep it back.

Soon enough, she started to see… it. The thing that was growing inside of her- the bulbous knot. It swelled and swelled, squeezing her fingers between it and the black fur of his groin. All the way she kept pumping her hand over the unswollen length beyond it.

She couldn’t believe this was inside of her. Before Rey could think too much about it, he started to cum. The beastly man growled as the first few watery spurts laid across her face. Out of reflex she opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue to catch it. It was incredibly hot… hotter than Unkar’s or the Onodone’s. It was just shy of steaming and the taste was strangely sweet.

“Keep going.” He said, looking down at her, “Don’t stop until I stop.”

It was more of a warning than anything else. He watched as she jerked him off in one hand and sealed his knot with the other, a simulation of being ‘tied’ together.

He started to pant and groan, by now completely eschewing the pornography in favor of the sight before him- the sight of this gorgeous hazel eyed human subjected to his cum marking. He laid spurt after spurt across her face.

Rey didn’t move a muscle, except for her very active hand pumping up and down his length. She stopped flinching as the spurts accumulated all over her skin- as her mouth began to fill. It took her awhile to finally swallow. She felt the heat of it descending her body, travelling down her stomach.

At some point, realization began to set in. Her arm was already tired… but he expected her to do this for half an hour or more. A few minutes in, the most explosive shots had begun to subside, leaving his cock sputtering and spewing droplets with less intensity. The wolf-man leaned back, his hands on his hips as Rey continued to jerk him off across her breasts and collar. On and on he came, a seemingly endless torrent of the stuff splattering over her soft pale body.

She turned her head to the side. Absent any way to wipe it all off, the best she could for was to let gravity slowly pull all the accumulated cum off of her- at least away from her eyes. Some it slid right off her cheek and into her mouth… and she found herself more than willing to lick some of it off the corner of her mouth.

A pool of cum had soaked into the rug below and she could feel even the hair on the back of her head was getting wet from it.

Rey had lost all track of time. Her arm burned… but she found that easy to ignore compared to the sheer… weight that she felt upon her. The hot and wet weight that now covered nearly the whole of her upper body. She felt it continually gliding down her skin… only to be replenished by the unending torrent of cum raining down from above.

Until, at last, when she had become nearly completely numb to the sensation, he pulled her hands off of him and let his knot subside. 

The Shistavanen unceremoniously stood up and left her to just lay there, covered in his semen. By then the holovid had ended and was left on a repeating static image. The blue glow danced and shined off her cum covered body.

She finally opened her eyes, to blearily see in her vision just the one thing worth looking at.

That X-wing seat. The alien had spoken to her, but she completely tuned out the words. Even though she was just laying there, and barely exerted any effort except in her forearm, Rey felt utterly exhausted. Utterly… subjugated and rendered impotent.

Rey closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

In the void of dreams… she saw the stars. In the black abyss, she heard a voice. Low and ancient, insidious. “Fall.”

“Fall… deeper. As once I fell...” The voice lightened… softened. Until it resembled her own, and Rey heard herself say, consolingly as a mother might, the sweetest words.

“Don’t be afraid of who you are.” She murmured, “Don’t be afraid of what you are.”


End file.
